1. Field of the Invention
The subject of this invention is a suction-cup provided with a clutch flexible pipe, to support garments on transparent and non-transparent panels, specially designed for shop-windows, displays, etc.
2. The Prior Art
Emphasis should be laid on the important role played by the place where this invention will find a practical and rational use, in order to stress the original and functional use of the model itself in shop-windows, shows, etc. and interior decorating.
Shop-windows, whatever kind of shop they belong to, are the first element to come in direct contact with the prospective buyer. By observing shop-windows and the style in which clothes are arranged it is possible to assess and understand the seriousness with which the shop carries out its activity. Shop-windows are, therefore, a kind of outward projection of what can be found inside the shop, starting from the kind, quality and price of the products on sale; yet, shop-windows also send out more subtle and unconscious messages on the basis of which the observer can evaluate the quality of the service. Window-dressing in particular must aim at communicating, attracting, arousing customers' curiosity and charm and convince passers-by who are always in a hurry and increasingly inattentive, disenchanted and confused before the extremely wide range of products offered.
Consequently, shop-windows are not only a mere display of the goods to be sold, but they are like stages where imagination, creativity, artistic talent, technical and psychological skills, and rather high costs play a major role.
Window-dressing and the preparation of shows and the like is particularly important in the clothing sector (fabrics, clothes, shoes, accessories, etc.); every single individual, even the one who takes only an occasional look at shop-windows, needs on one hand to buy clothes in order to have something to wear and, on the other hand, looks for something to arouse his vanity and his pleasure to change, to find a more elegant look, to take up a social role which may be old or new.
In these sectors, the visual impact of the product is extremely important as well as an original shop-window or an attractive display inside the shop. The latter are essential for the success of the product, much more than its actual usefulness and wear.
Defining the criteria for good window-dressing is not an easy task, considering all the different situations that may arise. Therefore, it will be the window-dresser's job to find new solutions on the basis of his own experience. Taking into consideration only large-sized shop-windows, the floor and the background are the two fundamental elements. It is on these two levels that the items on sale are usually displayed, while the space in the middle of the shop-window is rarely exploited.
As the observers's attention mainly concentrates on the two above-mentioned levels, the overall result is dull and predictable, with no original solutions or catchy ideas to attract the customer's attention to a particular product. In short, there is nothing arousing the observer's interest as he is by now used to the repetitive and standardized shop-window arrangements. At the moment, the central space of the window is used by displaying dummies wearing the clothes on sale, otherwise the garments themselves, arranged as naturally as possible, are hung from the ceiling by means of threads, which are supposed to be invisible.
However, most of the time these threads are perfectly visible and the clothes often hang in a disharmonious and sagging way, far from looking natural, like a cloth hung out to dry.